Digital nuclear medicine images are often recorded on sheet film using a video imager connected to the computer's video display. Many of the films taken are for the purpose of documenting results and not for the purpose of reading images. These films contain text and graphics as well as images. The computer controlled laser printer is well establsihed as an excellent device for recording text and graphics. This project is to study the feasibility of using the laser printer to produce patient reports, containing nuclear medicine images as well as text and graphics, on paper at a cost of less than 4% the cost of the film. In addition to the savings in film costs, since the cost of a laser printer is substantially less than a video film imager and developing equipment. The feasibility of this method of generating reports will be established if two conditions are met. First, the image quality must be adequate for physician acceptance. Second, the time to produce the report must be less than the time to produce a film. If these two conditions are met, this method will be a cost effective, and therefore commercially feasible, solution to the problem of generating patient reports with images.